


Buried Alive

by wandering_yoshida



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Site Tau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_yoshida/pseuds/wandering_yoshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of an apocalypse, you can never know how much time you have left to spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Alive

As soon as Jin Yoshida was able to get out of the Power Suit, he rushed towards infirmary. His clothes and the neoprene undersuit were still soaking in sweat – Power Suits kept it very hot inside to compensate for the freezing coldness of the deep sea, but they weren’t able to cool down as quickly as a person would enter a deep sea facility. Usually divers had a shower after getting out of the suit in order to avoid the disgusting feeling of walking around soaked of your own sweat, but it was the least of Yoshida’s concerns at that very moment. When he reached the door of Tau infirmary, he quickly reached for the green-glowing door opening pad, but he pulled his hand back like he was shocked by electricity.

It wasn’t electricity that shocked him. It was the sudden realization of what he would see inside, the question if he even wanted to see it, if he really wanted to know and live with the picture in his head forever. He closed his eyes and he felt shivers going down his spine. An intense, electrical kind of fear started to open its dark mouth above him, wanting to consume him, to devour him, but as he opened his eyes, the fear was gone. He touched the door opener and the door slid sideways. He forced an extraordinary strength on himself and walked in. Glasser was taking care of the sole patient who was hooked up to the Haimatsu Meditech 2000, a trusty piece of machinery that was almost never used before, but those days it felt like one was not even enough for Tau. Even though the machine worked wonders, Glasser still had to clean and decontaminate the wounds. Yoshida was standing a few steps away from the infirmary bed, silently watching as Tau’s only makeshift doctor was hovering over it. When he was done with cleaning the wound, he applied some bandage and put the equipment into the sterilizator.

„How bad is it?”, Yoshida asked silently. Glasser took his time to close the sterilizator door, set the timer to five minutes, and took a deep breath before he answered.

„Bad.” There was a long silence again, before he continued. „If only Sendeyo was with us, at least. I’m not a doctor, I’m not a medic. If he dies, it will be my fault.”

Yoshida shook his head quickly.

„Hey, shut up, Glasser. It’s not your fault. It’s the goddamn WAU… you’re doing everything you can, even more. I am so grateful for what you’re doing, Steve.”

Glasser took his turn in shaking his head now.

„I’ll check on Coetzee and Kovsky. Oh yeah, and Ross, too”, and he left. Yoshida walked closer to the severely injured patient, and for what may have been more than a minute, he was just looking at the body, lying unconscious, so wounded, so fragile. Suddenly, the patient opened his eyes a little and started mumbling.

„Suis-je mort… ou suis-je en vie?”

„Ssssh. You need to sleep. You need to heal.” Yoshida slowly reached out to hold his hand, careful not to cause any pain.

“Où suis-je?”

„I’m here, Vic, here with you. You are safe.”

„Mmmm… is this you, Jin? Don’t cry, baby girl”, said Auclair, smiling a little. Yoshida smiled, too – he was still himself, he was still there.

„Mmhh… did we make it? Is this… Omicron?” After saying the words, Vic Auclair’s eyes closed again and he fell unconscious. Jin held his hand even stronger, slowly leaned above his body, and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his face, next to Vic’s lips.

„No”, he whispered.


End file.
